1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, in particular to a wireless audio delivery system and method for a mobile phone that enable distribution of an audio signal to multiple headsets through short range wireless communication channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone is one of the most quickly developing electronic devices, backed up by its portability and convenience. Recently released mobile phones support various multimedia functions such as Moving Picture Experts Group Layer-3 (MP3), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), motion picture playback, camera, and data management functions, for example.
Typically, multimedia content contains audio data, which is or output through a speaker of the mobile phone. However, speaker output may be noisy to other people and even intrude on the privacy of others. For this reason, earphones or headsets have been used to prevent other people from hearing the sound either for privacy or to prevent disturbance.
Sometimes it is required to share the sound output from an audio source with specific people. In this case the other people may listen to the sound using a pair of earpieces separately or interconnect a dual output jack for enabling two earphones to listen to the output. However, the earpiece and output jack sharing methods limit the number of listeners and restrict movements of the listeners since the earphones and headsets are connected through relatively short cords, whereby it is difficult to share listening sound output from the single source.